Secrets
by BlueDemon13
Summary: AU. The idea came to me after watching the Bleach Halloween episode. Renji is a knight, and he goes undercover as a monster to learn more about a mystrious wolf that he was told about. What will happen when these two meet?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I do not own anything Bleach.

Warnings – Yaoi (in later chapters) and OOC-ness.

* * *

Deep in the haunted woods, a couple of demons were talking amongst themselves."I heard that there has been a highlight on a wolf demon lately." A succubus smirked as she spoke.

"Indeed, he's so adorable, but don't go getting him mad. I go and see him now and again. He has one heck of a temper, and quiet the cold shoulder too." A witch replied.

"I see; you wouldn't mind if I told someone in the humans' castle would you?" The succubus asked.

"Just be careful." The witch sighed.

A knight that was on nightly guard duty was just minding his own business when the succubus from before flew right over to him. "What do you want, monster?" The knight gripped the handle of his sword, ready to draw it if needed.

"Well, Renji, it is Renji right?" The succubus asked.

"Right, so you're Rukia, you came to tell me about problematic demons before." Renji slowly lowered his defenses.

"Yep, and it would seem that there's been a new demon around, a wolf to be exact. I hear that he isn't very friendly. It would be a good idea to look further into the situation." Rukia explained.

"Alright, but I still don't understand why you tell me these things." Renji sighed.

"Because, it's entertaining. Now don't go getting frostbite." With that, Rukia disappeared with a poof. Renji mumbled to himself and then walked into the castle. He went straight to the princess's room and knocked. "Hmm, Renji? Is something wrong?" The princess asked tiredly.

"I don't know. The succubus visited me once again." Renji explained.

"So are you asking to go undercover as a mummy again?" The princess asked. Renji nodded. "Okay, stay safe, you can head out in the morning." The princess smiled and then closed the door. Renji sighed and then headed to his room. Once there, the knight began to remove his armor. When finished with that, Renji removed his shirt, leaving him with only his pants. He then found some old bandages and slowly began to wrap himself up. Renji then checked himself in a mirror. 'I look pretty good if I do say so myself.' He chuckled. Now all he had to do was hide his human scent, and get some sleep so he could go out into woods in the morning.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own anything Bleach.

* * *

**Toshiro's P.O.V**

It was the middle of the day, the time in which the sun was high in the sky, warming everything in sight. I hate it, I hated the heat, and it always makes me so tired. _Stop complaining._ My ice dragon, Hyōrinmaru, huffed at sat next to me, which dropped the temperature to a more comfortable cold one. "Who asked for your opinion? You dislike the heat as well." I growled. Hyōrinmaru said no more as he stared out the mouth of our cave. "*sigh* I wish I could stay here and nap, but I need to go patrol, maybe find lunch… I'll be back. Watch the cave while I'm out." I stood up and stretched, before leaving into the woods. Nothing was out of the ordinary, there was just a gentle breeze and a few birds sang. Sighing to myself, I decided to head back to my den and try looking for food another time. Just as I began to head back however, a strong, unfamiliar scent filled the air. I growled and headed straight to the source of the smell. The ghastly smell was coming from another demon. He had wrappings all around his body, covering everything but his eyes, and he wore a pair of pants. The mummy also had red hair that reaches to his shoulders. I kept inching closer; I was curious as well as angry that he thinks he could wander aimlessly around my territory. As I crept closer, I accidently stepped on a twig, which the snap was loud enough to catch the mummy's attention. I just stood there wide-eyed, stuck in a staring contest with the intruder. "Well, well, you wouldn't happen to be the wolf of the woods would you? You seem a bit young." The mummy chuckled.

"I'm older then I look." I growl. I hate it when people treat me like a puppy! "Don't get your tail in a knot, I believe you." The mummy I could swear was smiling under his wrappings.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was just wandering around, and I got lost. Oh, I'm Renji by the way." The mummy walked closer to me.

I looked up at him, "Idiot. Anyway, you can call me Wolfman Hitsugaya."

"Okay then Hitsugaya, do you think you could lend me a place to stay?" Renji asked.

"A place to stay?" I flicked my ears, not knowing where he could to go.

"Yeah, like maybe at your place or with someone you know." Renji clarifies.

"Hmph, I'll see if Matsumoto will let you stay with her." I tell him.

"Who's Matsumoto?" Renji asks.

"She's, um, a friend of mine. Anyway, follow me." I sigh and turn my back to him.

"You know what, I just noticed that you're not wearing any clothes, you just covered in fur… So does that mean you're-"

I cut Renji off, "Shut up, you pervert!" I suddenly feel heat gather in my cheeks. Renji only starts to laugh. I growl at him and continue walking. The rest of walk was silent, until we were getting close to my den. I noticed that Renji began to hug himself. "You baby, it's not even that cold." I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about, there's frost on the trees, which means its freezing." Renji glared at me.

"I happen to like the cold, now why don't you stay here while I go and check my den?" I flick my tail and then leave him. Once at the mouth of my cave, Hyōrinmaru slightly peeked out to see me. "I found an intruder, so I'm bringing him to Matsumoto's. You're going to have to fend for yourself tonight." I explain. _Hmph, just be careful._ Hyōrinmaru warned before heading back into the cave. I sigh and then head back to Renji. I was pleased to see that the mummy had stayed put. "What took so long?" Renji asked as he began to slightly shiver.

"I was checking my den like I told you before. Now come on let's go." I began to lead the way once again. When the sun began to slowly fall into the horizon is when we reached Matsumoto's cottage. "What a dainty little place." Renji stated as he looked the house over.

"Whatever." I replied and knocked on the front door. Within seconds, the door swung open and I was pulled into a death hug by Matsumoto. "Oh, you came to see me! I feel so special." The blond witch giggled.

"*grrr* I came to bring you someone I found wandering in my territory." I pushed away from her and straighten my chest fur out.

"Oh, is that it? Is this someone you're talking about the man behind you?" Matsumoto asked and pushed me away so that she could get a better look at Renji.

"Yes, this is Renji." I sighed.

"Um, hello." Renji waved slightly.

"Hello! Come on in. I just finished making dinner. Would you like something to eat too Hitsugaya?" Matsumoto asked.

"I'll eat. I didn't get to hunt at all today." I told her.

"Alrighty then!" Matsumoto giggled and walked into her house. I followed after her, and Renji followed me. We were sat at the table and served a bowl of soup. "Enjoy." Matsumoto smiled and clapped her hands together. I sighed and began to eat. I'm glad that the soup tastes good. I then turned my attention to Renji, he seemed hesitant at first to eat, but he ate never the less. Something was strange about Renji, but I couldn't figure out what the problem was.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own anything Bleach.

* * *

**Renji's P.O.V**

One minute I was walking through the woods with the wolf I was investigating, and now I was eating dinner with him and a very busty witch. Things didn't seem that bad, except for the fact that every few minutes Hitsugaya would look at me. His green eyes appeared to be full of curiosity; it made him look so cute. I shook my head; I shouldn't think things like that! "Something wrong Renji?" The witch, Matsumoto I think her name was, asked me.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Liar." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"Hitsugaya, don't go calling him a liar." Matsumoto pouted.

"It's obvious that he's hiding something from us. *grrr* I'm done, see you tomorrow. I'm going home." Hitsugaya stood up from the table.

"You're not staying?" Matsumoto whined.

"No, thanks for the meal anyways." Hitsugaya went to place his dishes in the sink and then he walked over to the door.

"Come on, please stay the night. I'm sure Hyōrinmaru is fine. Oh, and you can open a window or something if it's too hot for you." Matsumoto begged.

"Why are you so despite that I stay?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Do you really trust me with Renji?" The witch muttered. The look on Histugaya's face after that answered her question. 'Was that a hint of jealousy I saw?' I chuckled.

"What's so funny Renji?" Hitsugaya growled.

"Nothing." I told him. The wolf only glared at me and then he walked into a room that was down the hall. I guess he's staying. "I'm sorry but you and Hitsugaya are going to have to share a room, it's the only spare bedroom I have." Matsumoto explained cheerily.

"Fine by me." I shrugged my shoulders. I then walked into the room that Hitsugaya had just gone into. The sight before me was too cute; Hitsugaya was already curled up in the bed, the blanket thrown onto the floor. His tail was curled around his legs and he was sleeping soundly. 'He sure fell asleep quickly.' I chuckled. Using this chance of things being peaceful, I pulled out some paper that I had kept in my pocket and I also pulled out a writing utensil. I quietly began to write a report for my first day undercover.

_Day One:_

_I met the wolf. He appears to be a young boy, around the age of twelve. However, he sounds and acts much like that of a seventeen year old. His overall appearance is as followed-_

_Hair color: White._

_Eye color: Green._

_Race: Wolf demon._

_Form: Humanoid._

_He goes by Wolfman Hitsugaya and favors the cold. He has a den, but he didn't bring me to it. Apparently he lives with someone named Hyōrinmaru, who I have not met. I have met however, a witch by the name of Matsumoto. She seems to be a friend to Hitsugaya. So far my conclusion of this wolf is do not underestimate him by his appearance, and it would appear that he has a weakness to the heat. I would also assume that his tail is sensitive like most animals._

When I finally finished I carfully stuffed the paper back into my pocket and I also began to debate if I should get in the bed, sleep on the floor, or kick Hitsugaya off the bed. Thinking that he'd kill me if I moved him and that I refused to sleep on the floor, I slowly got onto the side of the guest bed that Hitsugaya wasn't on. I brought the blanket from the floor and I draped it over my body. Seeing that Hitsugaya was unaffected by me getting the bed, I relaxed and slowly began to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do not own anything Bleach.

* * *

**Toshiro's P.O.V**

When I woke up, I found out that I was using Renji as a pillow. I gasped and jumped out of the bed in shock. Noticing that Renji didn't move, I sighed in relief. Using this chance, I slowly crept closer to him. He smelled a bit different than he did yesterday. It wasn't as strong or as ghastly. 'So it was a cover-up scent?' I sniffed Renji. He smelled like cinnamon! Now that's what I call weird, it was good though. I got so close to Renji's face that we almost touched noses, but that's just when the mummy woke up. I jumped off him immediately. "Now what were you doing?" Renji asked, obviously trying not to laugh.

"You smelled funny." I replied before leaving the room. Once I was down the hall, Renji broke out laughing. "Idiot." I sighed.

"Hitsugaya!" Matsumoto called out from the living room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know if you were coming to the meeting today." Matsumoto stated. The meeting! I completely forgot about that. "Um… We'll have to bring Renji along with us." I told her.

"Oh, do you like Renji that much?" Matsumoto giggled.

"I do not like him! It's just we need to keep an eye on him. There's something that just doesn't add up about him." I huff.

"Whatever you say." Matsumoto continues to giggle.

"Good morning Matsumoto." Renji said with a yawn as he walked into the living room.

"Morning Renji! It looks like you're coming with Hitsugaya and me to a meeting." The witch explained.

"A meeting?" Renji asked.

"Yes, it's a meeting of monsters. A select few gather to talk about humans and hunters, seeing how to deal with them." I explained to Renji.

"Oh, wow. I feel honored that you're bringing me along." Renji nodded his head.

"Then let's go!" Matsumoto cheered and grabbed Renji and me by the arm. The three of us then headed to the tower where the meeting was being held. Once at the tower, Renji scanned the area, taking in as much information as he could. "Calm down, no one's going to hurt you, so long as you're with Hitsugaya and me." Matsumoto padded Renji on the back.

"You sure?" Renji couldn't help but ask.

"Of course, no one would dare get Hitsugaya mad." Matsumoto stated. I smirked, feeling proud. "It's good to see that you've arrived, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto." It was the vampire, Uryuu Ishida.

"Hello Ishida." I nod to him.

"Who's this?" Uryuu walked in a circle around Renji.

"This is Renji, I found him in my territory." I told the vampire.

"He's a strange one." Uryuu must have noticed his odd scent like I had this morning.

"Does it matter? Come on, we have a meeting to attend don't we?" Matsumoto asked.

"You usually hate these boring meetings, are you hiding something from us?" I stare at her.

"Either way, she's right, let's go." Uryuu began to walk into the tower. I shook my head and followed him. In the main room, there was a round table, which was where Uryuu, Matsumoto and I took our seats. "What about me?" Renji asked.

"Sit next to Hitsugaya." Matsumoto offered. Renji nodded and got into the seat next to mine. I didn't mind at all. "Now we just need to wait for Ichigo, and Rukia." Uryuu sighed. I nodded and then looked to Renji; he seemed to be deep in thought. "Do those names sound familiar to you Renji?" Matsumoto asked before I could.

"Um, yeah." Renji nodded. Was that a hint of worry in his voice? "You're hiding something." I glared at him.

"N-No." Renji shook his head.

"Yes you are." I began to stand up, just when the doors swung open.

"I'm sorry for being late." It was Ichigo.

"This time it was my fault." Rukia sighed as she sat on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Just hurry up and sit down, you too Hitsugaya." Uryuu sighed. I said nothing and sat back down. Renji sighed in relief. 'Don't let your guard down, I will find out what you're hiding.' I officially made it my goal to figure Renji out.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I do not own anything Bleach.

* * *

**Renji's P.O.V**

Hitsugaya was starting to stick his nose in my business. I really began to worry. After all, the wolf was smarter than he looks. I shook my head; I needed to focus on this meeting. I remember that Rukia had told me about these meetings once before, only strong and smart demons are allowed. Knowing that fact only made me worry even more. I sighed and looked around the room, they were talking about something, I wasn't paying attention to what it was though. It seemed that Ichigo wasn't either. He was an odd one, when I first heard the name, it reminded of a knight that protected Princess Orihime before I was appointed. This Ichigo was far from being a human knight though. If I could, I would call him Frankenstein, he was all patched up and what not. "What do you think Renji?" Hitsugaya's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I stared at him, I had no idea what was going on. "Looks like he wasn't paying attention." The vampire, Ishida as Hitsugaya called him, sighed. That earned him a glare from Hitsugaya. "We were talking about the human's castle. We've noticed that the princess got herself a new knight. We just wanted to know if you've seen him." Matsumoto explained.

I gulped, "No, I haven't seen him."

"Liar." Hitsugaya growled.

"Don't just go assuming he's a liar Toshiro." Ichigo slammed his hand on the table.

"It's Wolfman Hitsugaya to you!" Hitsugaya fluffed up in anger.

"Calm down Hitsugaya, your fur will fall out if you don't." Matsumoto patted Hitsugaya on the head.

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya barked. I began to laugh, Hitsugaya was too cute. "Stop laughing at me!" Hitsugaya glared at me.

"You're too stressed out. Here why don't we play?" Matsumoto pulled out a ball from nowhere. She then threw it across the room, "Fetch!" Hitsugaya glared at her and then looked over in the direction where the ball was thrown. I didn't think he'd actually go after that ball. But I was proven wrong, within seconds, Hitsugaya jumped out of his chair and ran to the ball on all fours, barking playfully the whole way there. He then picked up the ball like a dog and then came running back to Matsumoto who got out of her chair and knelt down. The witch then took the ball from Hitsugaya who was wagging his tail happily, "Good boy!"

Suddenly Hitsugaya snapped back to his senses, "I'm not a dog!"

"Here give it a try." Matsumoto handed me the ball.

Hoping Hitsugaya would repeat his previous action I threw the ball, "Fetch!" And I felt proud that Hitsugaya indeed did the same thing as before. When he came back to me, I patted his head and told him was a good boy. It took him longer than before to yell at me and say that he wasn't a dog. "Ahem, we are still having a meeting. Matsumoto, could you please leave Hitsugaya alone and we can at least end this meeting." Ishida sighed. Matsumoto pouted, but returned to her seat. Hitsugaya also returned to his seat, an embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks. I smiled, knowing no one would notice. When the meeting was finally over with, Hitsugaya told me that we'd be heading to his den. I was going to ask why he suddenly trusted me enough, but I decided to stay quiet. "It's going to get colder the closer we get to my den." Hitsugaya warned me.

"I remember, we just pasted it last time and I was already beginning to freeze." I shivered at the thought.

"Don't worry; I'm pretty sure I have a blanket I can lend you." Hitsugaya explained.

"I don't think a blanket will keep me from freezing." I told him.

"You big baby." Hitsugaya smiled slightly. I chuckled to myself. The rest of the walk was quiet, until I slipped on some ice. "Ow…" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Haha, watch your step." Hitsugaya scoffed. A loud roar interrupted my comeback. "I almost forgot, I need to go tell Hyōrinmaru about you. I'll be right back, and I'll bring the blanket." Hitsugaya must have noticed my shaking. I nodded, and the wolf then ran off. While I was alone, a sudden thought hit me; I still don't know who this Hyōrinmaru is. I'll have to ask when Hitsugaya returns. Speaking of the wolf, he walked up not a minute later. "Here, I found these." He handed me a blanket and wrapped a scarf around my neck.

"Thank you." I tell him. Hitsugaya only nodded, but I noticed his tail wag a little. We then continued to walk. Within moments we walked up to a large cave that was completely frozen. "Home sweet home." Hitsugaya turned to look at me. I only stared wide-eyed at the cave. "You won't be able to come inside but you can find a tree to sleep against." Hitsugaya explained.

"Alright," I nodded, and then I remembered the question I wanted to ask, "Um, Hitsugaya, who's Hyōrinmaru?"

"Hyōrinmaru is my dragon. He's my spirit beast I guess you could say." Hitsugaya stared into the mouth of the cave. I nodded. "It's getting late, I'm going to go hunt… See you later." Hitsugaya began to walk away. Once alone I pulled out my report papers. Although, I was nervous to write. I'm beginning to really like Hitsugaya, and all this lying behind his back makes me feel really bad. However, I just sighed and began to write.

_Day Two_**:**

_Today I was brought to a meeting of monsters. At the meeting was a vampire, a succubus, the witch Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, and a patched up man that reminded me of a version of Frankenstein. They talked about humans such as the princess and me. They appear not to be a threat. I was also brought to the wolf's den. It's a large cave covered in ice. He also has a dragon at his disposal._

I stopped there. I thought about adding Hitsugaya's weakness for acting like a dog, but I kept that to myself. As soon as I finished picking up my report, Hitsugaya came back, a few fish in hand. "Would you like me to start a fire to cook those?" I ask.

"Sure." Hitsugaya nodded. And so I started a fire, and cooked the fish. When the fish was ready to be eaten, we started to eat. I was surprised about how quiet things were. "You okay Hitsugaya?" I asked.

"Toshiro." He muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"My real name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. Call me Toshiro." Hitsugaya then began to lean on my shoulder.

"Alright. Toshiro." I smiled under my wrappings. The next thing I knew Toshiro fell asleep. I wonder why he suddenly warmed up to me enough to tell me his name. I didn't mind, I took a deep breath. I'll tell Toshiro who I really am tomorrow. I then yawned and put out the fire before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own anything Bleach.

* * *

**Toshiro's P.O.V**

When I woke up, I was startled to find that I was sleeping on top of Renji. Then I remembered that's how I went to sleep. He was just so comfortable, these past two nights with him has been some of the best sleep I've ever had. I yawned and laid my head back onto his chest. I was about to go back to sleep when I noticed paper sticking out of Renji's pocket. Feeling curious, I pulled out the paper, seeing that it was written on, I began to read them. I grew angrier with the more I read. I figured that Renji wasn't a real demon, and I was okay with that, but the fact he was practically backstabbing me. I took back my blanket and ripped my grandmother's scarf off of Renji. My anger was affecting the climate, dropping the temperature even lower than before. This got Renji to jolt awake. "Toshiro?" He gasped.

"Liar, backstabber, human!" I barked and grabbed his shoulders, temped to sink my claws into them.

"W-What?" Renji was obviously confused.

"You were spying on me! Leave now before I kill you!" I growled and jumped off of him.

"Toshiro?" He didn't leave, he only stared at me.

"Don't call me that! Leave now!" I then threw his stupid papers at him. He grew wide-eyed. "You read those?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did, you were probably going to give those to hunters weren't you?! I should have never trusted you." I continued to growl.

"N-No I wasn't!" Renji stared to walk closer to me, but then it was getting too cold for him, so he finally began to leave. Once alone I started to cry, I buried my face in my scarf. It still smelled like Renji, I cried harder. _Stop crying, if you want others to look up to you, you shouldn't cry like a child._ Hyōrinmaru told me.

"Shut up, you don't understand what I'm going through!" I yelled at my dragon.

_No. But I do feel your pain._ Hyōrinmaru sighed and then suddenly smog came out of my den. The next thing I knew, a man, with long green hair and a blue x-shaped scar across his face. I also noticed that his hands and arms were coated in ice. "Who are you?" I growled.

"It's me Hyōrinmaru." The man patted me on the head. I could tell he wasn't lying, so I sighed. "I'm here, so please, don't feel bad anymore." Hyōrinmaru hugged me.

"But, I feel so empty…" I muttered.

"Then let me handle the problem. Why don't you go over to Matsumoto? I'm sure she knows of something to do to help." Hyōrinmaru began to leave. I assumed that Hyōrinmaru was going to deal with Renji or something like that, so I stood up and started to walk to Matsumoto's. Once at Matsumoto's, I knocked on her front door. "Hello?!" The witch was as cheery as ever when she answered the door. I just looked up at her. "Oh my gosh! Hitsugaya are you okay?" She gasped. I shook my head "no". I was then pulled into the house and forced to sit on the couch. "What happened?" Matsumoto asked.

"I found out that Renji was a human in disguise, and that he was writing about me. He was spying on me." I explained.

"Oh, poor baby." Matsumoto petted my head soothingly.

"My heart hurts." I stated.

"That's because you liked him and you feel betrayed." Matsumoto sighed.

"I know…" I whimpered.

"Did you let Renji explain himself?" Matsumoto asked.

"No." I pouted.

"You stupid hot-head! Go back to him!" Matsumoto glared at me.

"How? I can't exactly 'blend in' like you can with humans." I asked, "Besides, Hyōrinmaru went to go deal with Renji."

"What? Oh gosh… I'll deal with you, and you better go find Renji before your dragon does." Matsumoto dragged me to her room. The witch then destroyed her closet, only to pull out a black _yukata._ "Here put this on. It's big enough that you can hide your tail." She tossed the clothing item into my arms. I nodded and awkwardly slipped the _yukata_ on. Matsumoto then looked me over. I twitched my ears in annoyance. "*gasp* I forgot about your ears…" Matsumoto then noticed that I had my scarf with me; she took it from me and wrapped it around my head. "There, now you're ready to go." Matsumoto clapped her hands. I sighed and then began to leave, so I decided to head the human's castle. 'Please let this work.' I stared up at the sky.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I do not own anything Bleach.

* * *

**Renji's P.O.V**

I was miserable. Toshiro finally began to trust me, and I lost it all over some stupid papers. Damn that temper off his. I sighed; it was just as much my fault as it was his. When I reach the castle, the princess came running out to see me, "Renji, back so soon?" I just nodded to her. "Is something wrong?" The princess asked.

'Yeah, my heart got ripped out of my chest.' I shook my head. I then told her, "Nothing's wrong."

"Well, come on in then, get out of those nasty rags, and you can tell me your findings. Unless you just want to hand me your report, that is." The princess stated.

"I forgot to write my report." I lied. Truth is, I burned those stupid pieces of paper.

"Oh, that's a shame. Then next time don't be so forgetful. Now come inside already." The princess turned and walked inside the castle. I simply followed her. I then went to my room to change before heading to the meeting room to talk with the princess. Once I was seated, the princess began to speak, "Did you find the wolf that the succubus told you about?" I stayed silent with my eyes downcast. "Renji?" The princess asked in concern.

"Sorry, no, I didn't find the wolf." I told her.

"That stinks, you wasted three whole days." The princess whined.

"F-Forgive me." I muttered.

"*sigh* just do your guard duty tonight. See you later Renji." With that I was left in the meeting room alone. After a few moments to myself I finally got up to leave, and head out to the courtyard. I was surprised by how cold it was, I hugged myself the best I could. "You." An angry voice growled from the shadows. I turned and unsheathed my sword. "Fool, you can't harm me with that sorry excuse for a weapon." A man walked out into the open. At second glace however, I noticed the man's ice-covered arms. He definitely wasn't human. "What do want from me?" I glared at the monster.

"You caused my master pain. It's only fair that I return the 'favor'." The monster flexed his icy claws.

"What? Who's your master?" I asked the beast.

"Hmph, my master is Toshiro, stupid." The monster growled. I stared wide-eyed at the monster. "You're Hyōrinmaru, the dragon?!" I gasped.

"Took you long enough." Hyōrinmaru yawned in boredom. No more was said as Hyōrinmaru finally began his attack. I was able to block the first attack with my sword, but Hyōrinmaru caught me off guard and slashed my cheek. I jumped back, my blood already dripping to the ground. Just as Hyōrinmaru was about to attack again, a loud shout stopped him in his tracks. The next thing I knew, a small person was standing in front of me, arms stretched out, ready to protect me if Hyōrinmaru came in for another attack. Instead of attacking, like I thought he would, Hyōrinmaru only glared at me. "I-I'm sorry." Mumbled the person in front of me.

"Excuse me?" I asked in confusion.

"I said sorry!" The person turned around to look me in the eyes. I was met by bright green eyes that looked like they had been crying not too long ago. "Toshi- Hitsugaya?" I corrected myself.

"… You're bleeding." Toshiro muttered, stood on his tip-toes, and began to lick my injured cheek. I just stood still in shock. Not even Hyōrinmaru dared question Toshiro's actions. When done with my cheek, Toshiro backed off slightly and looked at me. "I didn't let you speak your side of this problem. Forgive me for snapping at you… And Hyōrinmaru," Toshiro turned his attention to his humanized-dragon.

"Yes sir?" Hyōrinmaru muttered.

"It was uncalled for to attack Renji." Toshiro stated. Hyōrinmaru then held his head down in shame. All attention was then focused on me. "Um… I forgive you Hitsugaya." I accepted his previous apology. Toshiro then growled. "W-What did I do?" I asked.

"I told you to call you me Toshiro!" The wolf yelled at me.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Toshiro." I sighed. Toshiro nodded. "I'm guessing you want me to go home?" Hyōrinmaru asked out of the blue.

"Yes, please do." Toshiro huffed. And just like that Hyōrinmaru disappeared. An awkward silence then bloomed in the courtyard. I used this as an opportunity to stare at Toshiro. What I couldn't believe was that he was wearing clothes, and he was also wearing a scarf over his head, which hid his hair and ears. I finally broke the silence, "Isn't that uncomfortable?" I asked.

"Very much so, it's too warm, and it makes my tail feel cramped." Toshiro complained.

"Then why wear it at all?" I questioned.

"Stupid, I don't want humans to know what I really am. I could get killed." Toshiro growled slightly.

"Calm down, it was just a question." I chuckle softly. This lightens Toshiro's mode, as I see him begin to smile. The moment was ruined as the princess comes running over, "Renji! Are you alright? I was told an ice-monster got into the castle."

"It was nothing." I muttered and tried to stand in front of Toshiro, so that the princess wouldn't notice.

"Oh, okay. Tell me if you see anything then." The princess left the next moment.

'Thank you for the princess's air headedness." I sighed in relief. I was then snapped out of my thoughts as small arms made their way around my waist, and Toshiro's face was nuzzled into my back. "Come on Toshiro, you showed me where you live, it's only fair that I do the same." I sweep the wolf off his feet and hold him bridal-style.

"W-What? Put me down!" He gasped.

"No." I smile. Toshiro only blushed and looked away from me. I then began to walk to my room with Toshiro in my arms. "There aren't too many people here, are there?" Toshiro asks after a while.

"Not really. It was just the princess, the king, the queen, a few servants, me, and another knight named Ichigo. But now it's the princess, me, and the servants." I told him.

"Ichigo? It wouldn't happen to be the same Ichigo from the meeting would it?" Toshiro asked.

"Maybe, I don't really know. If so, the princess would be very happy to know he's alive." I explained.

"She would be happy, even if he's a monster?" Toshiro questioned.

"Yep, just like us, eh?" I chuckled.

"I guess so." Toshiro nodded.

"Anyway, here's my room." I stated as I put him back on the ground. Toshiro sniffed the air, before walking in. "What was that about?" I asked him.

"What the sniffing? Um, force of habit. You do smell of cinnamon after all, so I wondered if your room smells the same, and it does." Toshiro smirked.

"Cinnamon?" I wondered out loud.

"I know, that's a pretty strange natural scent." Toshiro wandered around the room a little.

"I guess so." I shrugged my shoulders.

"*yawn* I'm going to take a nap, is that alright?" Toshiro asks.

"No problem, just take off that _yukata_." I told him, knowing how uncomfortable it was for him.

"Pervert." Toshiro muttered before taking off the scarf on his head; his ears popping up and twitching.

"But I'm your pervert." I chuckled. Toshiro only rolled his eyes and walked over to carefully wrap the scarf around my neck. "It suits you. Oh, and I'm keeping the _yukata _on." Toshiro explained before getting on my bed and curling up. I just smile to myself and call myself the luckiest man on Earth.


End file.
